


Dans la salle de bain

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never knew taking a bath could be so interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans la salle de bain

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Voyeurism, masturbation.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Dans la salle de bain

~

“Great match, Professor Potter!”

Harry waved jauntily at the Ravenclaw Beater as he headed for the staff bathroom. It _had_ been an invigorating staff/student match, especially since, for the first time, Snape had joined in, shedding his robes to reveal a fine figure in his Quidditch leathers. 

Harry had spent the match dazed and distracted and had almost missed the Snitch when it flew in front of him. The sight of the man he’d lusted after for several months now in Quidditch regalia had resulted in an aching erection that he’d been hard-pressed to hide. 

Fortunately, Snape had left fairly quickly after the match, affording Harry’s libido a chance to calm a bit, but Harry knew he still had a large problem to take care of. 

_At least the sight of Snape in those leathers will give me a nice image to wank to_ , Harry thought as he let himself into the staff bath. Merlin knew he’d been using his active imagination lately. 

Larger than the prefect’s bath and more conducive to a long soak than the small bathrooms located in individual staff quarters, the staff bath was a nice perk that Harry availed himself of often. 

After speaking the password and slipping inside, Harry relaxed slightly. The room was set up so that someone could shed their clothes as soon as they entered, and the items would be transported immediately to the laundry. Then all he would have to do when he was done bathing was step into the Floo in the corner to end up in his own quarters. 

A moan made Harry’s head snap up. 

_Shite_ , he thought. _Don’t tell me someone else had the same idea?_

“Yesssss, oh yesss,” the voice hissed, and Harry froze. 

_Merlin, it’s Snape!_ he realized. Already down to his pants and half hard, the thought that he was in the bathroom with Snape did nothing to help his aroused state. 

_He sounds as if he’s wanking_. The wet slap of a hand on moist flesh was certainly familiar enough to Harry....

_Fuck! I have got to get out of here. Maybe if I just head straight for the Floo and I don’t look_...

Staring straight ahead, Harry made a beeline for the Floo, however another deep groan from Snape made him hesitate and reconsider. He could leave, or he could stay and perhaps get the chance of a lifetime to see Snape pleasuring himself.

Unable to resist, Harry peered around the corner. 

Snape was sprawled on the ledge that ran the circumference of the massive tub, his head thrown back, and the sight of his pale, lickable throat made Harry swallow heavily. With his body half in and half out of the water and his hand wrapped around his cock, Snape was a delicious sight. 

Harry’s mouth fell open. _Godric’s teeth but he’s built_!

Snape’s hand slid smoothly over his thick organ as he pleasured himself, and as Harry watched, he knew he was close to coming. 

_Surely, it won’t harm anything if I watch him finish_ , Harry thought, licking his lips at the luscious vision before him. Harry sighed, realizing that this experience would provide him wank material for ages.

The water was clear, and from his angle, Harry could see Snape’s every move clearly, so when he took a finger and began circling his own hole, Harry cupped himself, stifling his own soft moan. 

Snape was really getting into it now, arching his back and fingering himself more forcefully as his hand fairly flew over his cock. 

Unable to resist the erotic vision, Harry reached inside his pants, stroking himself slowly, wanting to concentrate on what Snape was doing, drinking in the expression on his face. 

Snape emitted a heartfelt groan, deep shudders wracking his body as his cock pulsed, spurting his seed in an arch that spattered onto the surface of the water. “Harry!” he rasped out before collapsing, breathing heavily.

_Did he just call my name...?_ Harry gasped, and the sound was loud in the suddenly silent bathroom. 

Snape’s eyes opened in shock and he looked straight at Harry, who began backing away. 

“I... oh, bloody hell. I... I’m sorry, Snape. I’ll just go...”

“Wait.”

Harry stopped in his tracks, head bowed, preparing himself for the diatribe, knowing he deserved it. 

“Potter, I... regret that you had to see that. I ask that you forget what you just heard and saw,” Snape suggested. 

Harry heard water sloshing and glanced over to see Snape standing up and pulling on a robe. 

Turning away, Harry shook his head. “I don’t want to forget,” he muttered. “Don’t ever want to forget...”

“But why would you even want to remember this?” Snape asked, voice deep, a puzzled note running through it.

Harry laughed softly. “It’s only been my fantasy to see you like that, oh, forever,” he whispered. “And now you want me to forget it?”

“I had no idea,” Snape said softly.

Harry sighed, head once again bowed. “Go ahead and laugh at me,” he said. “Really, I wouldn’t blame you.”

“Why would I laugh?” that velvet voice asked from just behind him. “An attractive man wants to see me pleasure myself. That’s quite... flattering, actually.”

Harry looked up at him, shocked. “Flattering?” he echoed.

Snape reached forward and cupped Harry’s face. “Mmm, yes, very flattering.”

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Snape’s hand. 

“But impossible,” Snape continued, pulling his hand back regretfully. “It couldn’t possibly work.”

“Why not?” Harry asked, eyes narrowed. “You want me. That’s clear, and I...” He swallowed then met Snape’s eyes squarely. “I want you, too. Have for a long time. So why can’t we?”

“You mean aside from the fact that your friends will think you mad, and the press will think you insane?” Snape asked. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t care about them. They aren’t the ones who sleep alone every night.”

“You _want_ them to know about you and your greasy git of a former Potions profes...” The rest of his words were smothered as Harry stretched up, pressing his lips firmly on Snape’s. 

Snape let Harry lead for a moment before taking over, sliding his tongue deep into Harry’s mouth to plunder and explore and claim. 

Harry relaxed, moaning into Snape’s mouth as their tongues tangled, his toes curling at the intensity of the kiss. He pressed his body as close to Snape’s as possible, rocking back and forth in an attempt to provide some friction to his cock, which was clamoring for attention.

The kiss lasted for a few more glorious seconds before Snape pulled away, burying his face in Harry’s neck and breathing deeply. “We shouldn’t,” he murmured. 

Harry smiled. “Mmm, oh, but we should,” he said. “And we will. Please?”

Snape regarded him for a long moment before nodding. “When you ask as prettily as that, how can I resist? Although...” He smiled. “The stories will be quite shocking, you realize. There will probably be many lascivious tales about our activities. Be prepared.”

Harry relaxed in Snape’s arms. “I’m prepared. I just hope you are. I have quite the imagination.”

Snape leaned close. “Believe it or not, Harry, so do I.”

~


End file.
